Depuis quelques temps
by AnastasiaPotter
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, Edmund a changé et plusieurs personnes l'ont remarqué.
1. Susan

_**Susan**_

Depuis quelques temps, Susan avait observé des changements chez Edmund, celui-ci devenait plus mature et il ne suivait plus Peter partout -ce qui provoqua à Peter divers sentiments et malgré qu'il en soit ravi il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir nostalgique- mais ce qui avait le plus marqué Susan était la façon dont Edmund se comportait avec les filles. Elle savait très bien que ses frères étaient très populaires auprès de la gente féminine, et autant Peter en profitait autant Edmund restait indifférent au sexe faible. Susan ne trouvait pas cela normal –après tout un adolescent de 14 ans commençait à s'intéresser au sexe opposé- mais elle ne savait pas à qui en parler, Lucy était trop jeune, Peter ne comprendrait pas et elle n'avait aucun ami à qui se confier –son caractère lui jouait vraiment des tours parfois-.

Elle garda ceci en elle sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son jeune frère et ce jusqu'à ses 16 ans, Edmund avait invité des amis de l'internat, qui malgré l'avis négatif de Peter étaient plutôt sympathiques, et c'était donc à ce moment qu'elle put voir pourquoi les filles ne trouvaient pas grâce aux yeux d'Edmund, les pauvres n'avaient tout simplement pas les bons attributs. Au début, Susan fut assez choquer de voir Edmund « reluquer » sans vergogne les fesses d'un de ses amis qui en retour le regardait comme un vulgaire morceau de viande, son côté pudibond fit surface à ce moment-là et elle pensa que de toute façon même si Matt avait été une fille elle aurait été gêné après tout Edmund était son petit frère comment réagiriez-vous à sa place ?

Elle passa un long moment à réfléchir, l'homosexualité était un sujet tabou, Susan n'y connaissait rien et il y a bien une chose que La Douce reine Susan déteste c'est bien séchait sur un sujet, elle décida alors de se renseigner, elle apprit que Verlaine et Rimbaud –ces auteurs préférés- avaient eu une aventure qui s'est malheureusement fini en désastre, elle trouva un autre auteur homosexuelle Oscar Wilde, puis un autre et encore un autre ce qui la détruisait était le fait que toutes les relations amoureuses que ces auteurs entretenaient avec un autre homme se finissait mal. Cela la répugna. Elle ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-on être aussi fermé d'esprit ? Elle n'était pas quelqu'un qui se rebellait beaucoup mais Susan détestait les injustices et là elle découvrit le monde sous un jour qu'elle aurait préférait ne pas voir. Après tout, on tombe amoureux d'une personne et non d'un sexe, bref en voyant cela Susan de décida à parler avec Edmund pour qu'il sache que quelqu'un l'accepter. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle essayait soit elle était trop gênée de se mêler à ce point de la vie de son frère, soit elle était empêchée par une quelconque personne. Puis il fallut partir en Amérique en laissant Edmund et Lucy avec la tante Alberta et l'oncle Harold. Elle s'en voulu longtemps de ne pas avoir pu discuter avec Edmund.

En Amérique, elle fit la rencontre d'un homme, John, avec lui elle se sentait moins seule et pensait moins à Narnia et aux personnes de Narnia. Il était parfait enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il tabasse un pauvre garçon de 14 ans sous ses yeux juste parce qu'il était un peu efféminer. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle le rencontra quand elle le vit elle sut que c'était LUI, il aida l'enfant. John voulut partir quand il vit la défaite se pointer mais Susan refusa de le suivre, il voulut la frapper mais là encore le mystérieux sauveur aida une personne. Pour le remerciait Susan l'invita à boire un verre. Ils se parlèrent sans pudeur, elle lui raconta sa vie –sans mentionner Narnia, manquerait plus qu'il la prenne pour une folle- il lui parla de son grand frère homosexuelle et fière de l'être, celui-ci vivait avec un homme qu'il aimait, avait un travail respectable et une famille qui l'aimait. Susan ne put retenir ses larmes, c'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait pour son petit frère et savoir qu'il pourrait être accepté la rempli d'une joie nouvelle.

Quelques mois plus tard, Peter et Susan apprirent le voyage de leurs cadets à Narnia en compagnie d'Eustache, Susan reçut ensuite une lettre plus alarmante de Lucy lui disant que depuis Narnia Edmund n'allait pas très bien. Elle comprit et ne put lui en vouloir, elle aussi était tombé sous le charme de ce ténébreux Telmarin à l'accent espagnol, elle espérait juste qu'il s'en remette plus facilement qu'elle. Quand elle apprit que Lucy et Edmund venait en Amérique eux aussi elle ne put retenir sa joie à la surprise de ses parents et Peter. Lorsqu'elle revit Edmund elle ne put lui dire devant tout le monde –ça ne se faisait tout simplement pas- mais dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent seul elle le prit dans sa bras à la surprise d'Edmund qui savait sa sœur peu câline. Enfin elle lui dit qu'elle savait et qu'elle l'aimait quand même. Susan sentit plus qu'elle ne vit des gouttes de larmes tombées sur son épaule et elle le sera encore plus fort dans ses bras pour lui prouver la véracité de ses paroles.


	2. Peter

_**Peter**_

Depuis quelques temps, Peter avait vu son petit frère changé, pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas, enfin si il le savait mais ne voulait pas se l'avouer, c'était juste trop bizarre, comme la fois où se promenant avec Edmund, ils avaient rencontré un groupe de garçons de Finchley. Ils n'étaient pas des personnes fréquentables –enfin c'était l'avis de ses amis lui n'en savait rien il ne leur a jamais parlé- mais il se mit rapidement d'accord avec cette rumeur quand il les vit regarder Edmund d'un peu trop près. Quelques jours plus tard, son frère se fit de nouveaux amis et Peter se sentit abandonner et trahi. Il y avait plein d'autres personnes ravi d'être avec lui mais Edmund est son petit frère.

C'est à l'anniversaire d'Edmund qu'il ne put fermer les yeux plus longtemps et franchement il se demandait comment sa sœur, Susan sensé être intelligente n'avait pas vu ce qui était tellement évident. Le plus choquant à ce moment-là était sûrement de voir Edmund se laisser embrasser et caresser aussi vulgairement par ce Mike ou Mark ou un truc de ce genre. Il ne leur fit pas part de sa présence. En retournant dans le salon il vit Lucy le regardait bizarrement mais ne sut pas comment interpréter ce regard.

Peter ne comprit où il avait fait une erreur. Pourquoi son frère n'était pas normal ? En tant que grand-frère il aurait dû lui parler de ce genre de choses, il ne savait pas quoi faire. De retour à l'internat, Edmund voulut changer de chambre pour aller avec Matt –il avait enfin retenu son nom- les images de l'autre fois dans le couloir lui vinrent en tête et il trouva cela franchement dégoutant. Que faire quand on ne sait pas quelque chose ? La bibliothèque, royaume de Susan, mieux vaut qu'elle ne le voit pas, elle lui poserait trop de question et s'il lui parlait sa découverte il savait qu'elle ne comprendrait pas. Il la regarda chercher des livres sur des auteurs français –sûrement un devoir- puis se mit dans un coin, manquerait plus que quelqu'un le voit avec ce genre de livre. Plus Peter avança dans sa lecture, plus il se dit qu'il était hors de question qu'Edmund aye dans la chambre de ce pervers de Mark euh Matt non mais oh comme si protégeait la vertu de ses sœurs n'était pas assez, il fallait maintenant protéger celle d'Edmund. Le pire fut surtout quand il apprit ce que l'on pouvait faire aux homosexuels. Peter se jura à ce moment-là que le premier qui ferait du mal à Edmund le payerait très chère.

Quand sa lecture fut terminée, Peter partit à la recherche de son frère, il le vit en train de faire les yeux doux au pervers. Il l'attrapa au passage pour l'enfermer dans leur chambre. Edmund ne comprenait rien, il essaya de se soustraire de la poigne de son frère pour comprendre son comportement, ses amis les virent et voulurent aider Edmund mais Peter les regarda d'une façon qui faisait penser au roi qu'il était à Narnia. Et c'est ainsi qu'Edmund ne put faire un pas sans son frère. Peter fut horrifier quand il apprit qu'ils devaient partir en Amérique sans Lucy et Edmund, il chargea alors à la benjamine de la famille de faire attention à son frère, ce qu'elle fit, à sa façon.

En Amérique, la vie est différente, Peter s'y plaisait beaucoup mais moins que Susan qui avait rencontré « l'amour de sa vie », au moins il était mieux que l'autre Jack ou Jord enfin un nom de ce genre. Plus tard, il apprit que Lucy et Edmund était retourné à Narnia avec Eustache, il ressentit un sentiment de jalousie assez intense mais qui fut rapidement remplacer par un énorme soulagement et un cri de joie de la part de Susan –il n'a toujours pas compris pourquoi, d'habitude Susan était beaucoup plus posée- quand ses parent leur apprirent que le retour d'Edmund et Lucy était sûrement pour bientôt puisque la guerre était pratiquement gagné –enfin d'après son père-.

Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée quand quelques mois plus tard il vit le regard d'Edmund. Il ressemblait à Susan quand ils étaient revenus de Narnia … après avoir dit au revoir à Caspian. Peter sut que là il avait réellement faillit à sa tâche de grand frère, un homme lui a volait son cœur. Il était sûre que c'était l'autre abruti de telmarin, il y a que lui pour rendre sa famille complètement folle et puis Susan et Edmund ont toujours les même goûts –c'est d'ailleurs assez effrayant-. Il était en colère contre lui-même mais celle-ci partit bien vite quand il le vit pleurer dans les bras de Susan. Les deux plus âgés se sont compris rien qu'en se regardant, l'autre était au courant. Alors il s'approcha doucement, l'enlaça et lui dit que quoi qu'il arrive il sera toujours son insupportable petit frère.

_XXXXXXXX_

_Sumomoechan : Je voulais te remercier pour la review que tu m'as laissé, elle m'a fait plaisir (j'ai dansé comme une folle pendant cinq minutes en chantant « j'ai eu ma première review »). Alors voilà un deuxième chapitre qui j'espère te plaira autant que le premier._

_PS : Si cette fois il y a des incohérences par rapport aux livres, je suis désolée mais je ne les __ait__ pas tous lus. _


	3. Lucy

**LayaCaldin**** :**** Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir. Je n'aime pas non plus la Susan des livres mais j'aime la Susan des films et c'est comme ça que je la perçois dans les films. Après le caractère de Peter et beaucoup plus facile à cerner je trouve. Par contre dans ce chapitre, il y a moins de commentaires et plus de fait donc il est un peu différent mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même.**

**Disclaimer :**** Rien ne m'appartient hormis l'histoire.**

XXXXX

_**Lucy**_

Depuis quelques temps et malgré son jeune âge, Lucy avait vu Edmund changer et elle était sûrement la première à avoir su pourquoi puisqu'un jour Edmund était venu la voir et lui dire qu'il n'aimait pas les filles –mais ça la Vaillante le savait déjà, quand ils étaient petits elle lui avait demandé d'être son amoureux il lui a dit la même chose– mais qu'il préférait les hommes. Elle ne s'étonna pas, Lucy était la plus romantique des Pevensies et pour elle tant que l'on aimé quelqu'un le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

Lucy était contente d'être la seule à qui Edmund avait confié son secret mais elle savait qu'un jour il n'en sera plus un, Edmund ne cachait pas vraiment sa non-attirance envers la gente féminine et ses amies commencèrent à lui poser des questions sur le pourquoi Edmund le sexy –c'est vraiment horrible de l'appeler comme ça devant elle alors qu'il est son grand-frère– ne voulait pas d'elles. Lors de l'anniversaire d'Edmund elle rencontra ses nouveaux amis qui étaient très sympa et qui l'acceptait malgré sa différence. Elle n'a jamais pensé qu'un jour Susan ou Peter puissent découvrir le secret d'eux-mêmes mais elle eut un doute lorsque Peter descendit des escaliers les joues rouges. Elle demanda à Edmund de leur dire il lui répondit 'plus tard'.

Puis un jour les deux ainés durent partir en Amérique laissant les plus jeunes en Angleterre chez leur oncle et leur tante avec le cousin Eustache, heureusement elle ne le détestait pas comme Edmund pouvait l'exécrer, elle ne comprenait pas trop leur querelle d'ailleurs. Mais la chose qu'il leur arriva de mieux lors de son séjour chez Eustache fut l'appelle à Narnia et en même temps c'est ce qui leur arriva de pire, Edmund est tombé amoureux et pas de n'importe qui non, du roi Caspian et évidemment c'était un amour réciproque. Lucy a vu tout ça leur regard, leur frôlements… Leur combat à l'épée, était rempli d'une tension tellement forte que tout le monde l'avait ressenti, dans la grotte, elle avait vraiment cru qui allaient s'embrasser à la place ils ont failli se cogner dessus comme s'ils n'étaient pas eux-mêmes, il y eu aussi l'épisode du dragon quand celui-ci reposa Edmund sur la plage, Caspian s'était précipité sur lui mais n'a rien fait –c'était assez frustrant– mais l'épisode finale de leur aventure fut quand le serpent de mer fut vaincu, Edmund et Caspian ont disparu et personne le les a revus avant un moment. Lucy était heureuse pour son frère mais en même temps malheureuse surtout quand ils durent rentrer chez eux. Elle avait vu leur regard –aucun garçon ne l'avait regardé comme Caspian regarda Edmund– elle lut dans leurs yeux de l'amour et du désespoir.

De retour en Angleterre, Edmund n'allait pas bien malgré les jeux mis en place pour le divertir, la nouvelle de leur voyage en Amérique dérida quand même Edmund et Lucy lui conseilla une nouvelle fois de dire la vérité à tout le monde mais il refusa encore. Lucy n'insista pas sauf quand elle le vit dans la chambre de Susan pleurant dans les bras de celle-ci avec un Peter les regardant avec un sourire indulgent. Elle sut à ce moment-là qu'ils savaient et surtout qu'ils acceptaient Edmund. Leur famille n'avait jamais été aussi soudée.


End file.
